Inside The fire
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Despues de la desaparicion de Sam hace tiempo, Daniel, sin poder vivir sin ella, tiene una oportunidad para recuperarla... pero debe decidir algo importante...


Hola, antes que nada, este es un fic un poco raro ^^U creo que a algunos fans de Danny Phanton no les gustara xDD pero quizas si, bueno, espero que le llegen a entender...  
comenzamos...............!

**Inside the fire**

-_Vamos, yo se que tu lo deseas…_  
-No, ¡no es cierto!  
-_Yo sé que es cierto, solo dilo…_  
-No!, jamás lo hare, JAMAS!!

-¿Jamás harás que? – pregunto su amigo, sacándolo del trance  
-¿Ah? Oh, lo siento, no es nada de qué preocuparse – dijo tratando de calmarlo  
-Amigo, se que ah sido difícil por su perdida  
-No puedo mentirte, desde que murió, me eh sentido muy extraño… más de lo normal  
-¿Por ejemplo por lo que te paso hace rato?  
-Si…  
-No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de apoyo  
-Gracias

Ambos jóvenes, no mayores a los 20 años, se encontraban en el parque, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando una joven, llamada Samantha, solía pasear con ellos, pero sin saber cómo, desapareció, nunca más se volvió a saber de ella, así que se dio por muerta, fue un golpe duro para sus familiares y amigos, pero más le afecto a Daniel, quien sentía algo, más que amistad, por ella, un año después de eso, Danny, como se le acostumbraba a decir, comenzó a escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza, quizás sea porque nunca podía dormir bien, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

-Deberías olvidarla, te está afectando mucho, te sugiero que sigas mi consejo  
-Gracias Tucker, pero… no puedo olvidarla, algo en mi dice que ella sigue viva, y al sentir y pensar en eso, no puedo olvidarla  
-Danny, hace un año y medio que desapareció, la policía trato de buscarla, no la encontraron, la buscaste en la zona fantasma, y jamás apareció  
-Sí, quizás tengas razón…

-_No, el está equivocado_  
-¿Que?  
-_Yo puedo dártela… pero quiero algo a cambio_  
-¡No!, ¿¡¡quien eres!!? – grito con desespero

-Soy yo, tu amigo, enserio, te está ocurriendo algo grave, ¡estás hablando solo!  
-Lo siento, pero es que es esa voz de nuevo, hace tiempo escuchaba esa voz, pero ahora no me deja en paz desde hace una semana  
-¿No quieres ir a ver un psicólogo?  
-No, no estoy loco y no me convertiré en uno – dijo molesto  
-Está bien… confió en ti… - dijo nervioso, luego observa su reloj – ¡cielos! Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar  
-¡Adiós! – grito mientras lo veía irse

Danny se dirigió a su hogar, seguro sus padres debían estar preocupados por el, eran más de las 8:30 pm, sería mejor regresar, pero aun así, se tomo su tiempo, sabia protegerse gracias a sus poderes fantasmales, cuando tenía 14 años, cuando la tierra iba ser destruida por un asteroide, no solo sus padres, si no que el mundo entero, descubrió la identidad secreta de este joven… pero esa era otra historia

Este se detuvo por unos momentos, dio una mirada hacia el cielo, vio la primera estrella, se dice que si ves la primera estrella del cielo, puedes pedir un deseo, quizás Daniel no era de los que creían eso, pero esta vez decidió pedir un deseo... segundos después, volvió a su camino, sintió una presencia detrás de él, volteo rápidamente, pero se encontraba solo, miro por todos lados y al ver que estaba completamente solo, regreso a su camino…

El joven, al llegar a su casa, tomo una ducha, se alisto para dormir, lo cual no podía hacer por hace mucho tiempo, seguro no sería la excepción esta noche, cuando al fin logro dormir, fue a las 3:33am, cosa rara ya que siempre lograba dormir a las 2:45am…

-¿Donde… dónde estoy? – pregunto viendo alrededor, todo era oscuridad  
-_Estas dormido _– se escucha una voz  
-¿Quien eres?  
-_Seguro me recuerdas_  
-…Si, eres esa voz que siempre me molesta, ¿no? – dijo enojado, tratando de ver por dónde proviene esa voz  
-_Veo que si me recuerdas_  
-¿Que es lo que quieres?  
-_No se trata de lo que quiero, si no de lo que tú quieres_  
-¿De que estás hablando?  
-_Sabes perfectamente de que hablo_  
-¡¡Déjame en paz!!  
-_Solo quiero ayudarte_  
-¡No me ayudas en nada!, ¡vete! ¡¡Déjame vivir en paz!!  
-_Eso es lo que hare, eso es lo que hare…_

………………………………

Eran las 6:34 am, Daniel se levanta sobresaltado… sudado, quizás sea porque su aire acondicionado no servía… o se le había olvidado abrir la ventana, ya que jamás le había sucedido, observo la hora, jamás en un sábado se había levantado tan temprano, se volvió a acostar, se puso a pensar, siempre soñaba con Sam, pero esta vez soñó con la voz que siempre escuchaba en su mente, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿O solo es que su mente hace jugarretas con él?, sea la pregunta que sea, la respuesta seria un "quien sabe", trato de volver a recobrar el sueño, cosa que no pudo hasta las 7:02 am…

-Danny, Danny… despierta – dijo Jazmine, mientras movía el hombro de su hermano – son las 10:15 am, ya despierta  
-Ya voy, ya voy – dijo medio dormido

Jazz salió del cuarto para dejar que se cambiara su hermano, el se levanto y se puso su típica playera blanca con toques rojos y sus pantalones negros, se puso sus calcetas y unos tenis blancos y arreglo su oscura melena, se sentó por unos momentos en su cama y pensó sobre su sueño "o pesadilla" que había tenido, no encontraba respuesta a lo que le pasaba, pero la pregunta era: "¿porque a él?"… sacudió su cabeza y se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su cuarto, pero a unos cuantos centímetros, cayó de rodillas, tomo su cabeza con las manos, señal de que sentía un fuerte dolor…

-_Dilo… _- Dijo la voz en su cabeza  
-¡¡No!!  
-_Vamos, yo quiero ayudarte_  
-Eso es lo que quieres que piense  
-_Se que lo deseas, pero no podre dártelo si no me lo pides_  
-¡No! ¡¡Ya te eh dicho que no!! – grita  
-_Puedo hacer lo que sea, hasta traer a la vida a alguien querido_  
-¡No! Sé que estas mintiendo  
-_Solo dices eso para no aceptarlo, son muy poderoso, más poderoso que tu_  
-¡No! ¡¡No!!

-Danny, Danny, ¡¡contesta por favor!! – decía Jazz, preocupada por su hermano  
-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!! – gritaba, aun con las manos en su cabeza  
-Por favor, ¡reacciona! – le decía mientras lo tomaba de los hombros  
-¡Aléjate! – grito, segundos después, hizo como un campo de fuerza ya que había lanzado a su hermana contra la pared – ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡¡Déjame!! – seguía gritando

Un aro azul apareció a la mitad del cuerpo de Danny, se dividió en dos partes, uno tomo rumbo hacia arriba, y el otro hacia abajo… pero difícilmente se movían, era como si alguien manipulaba a Danny para convertirse en un fantasma mientras que el resistía, su hermana observaba lo sucedido, no entendía lo que pasaba…

Ya había pasado 2 horas después de lo sucedido, Danny se encontraba dormido en su cama, Jazz lo cuidaba sentada en una silla alado de la cama, trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, pero no encontraba explicación alguna de lo que pasaba…

Finalmente despertó, su hermana se levanto rápidamente de su asiento para atender a su hermano, quien aun se encontraba un poco cansado

-Jazz… ¿que sucedió? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama  
-No importa eso hermanito, lo que importa es que estas bien – dijo con una sonrisa  
-Realmente no me siento muy bien – dice volviéndose a acostar  
-Mmmm… - pone su mano en la frente del joven – tienes temperatura… será mejor que te tomes una pastilla  
-No… seguro que pronto se me quitara  
-Pero, Danny… - menciono preocupada, pero sin dudarlo, fue directamente a la farmacia para traerle la medicina indicada al joven pelinegro…

Daniel decidió tomar otra siesta, no entendía como podía dormir tanto, ya que él no era de los que se dormía todo el día en sus días libres, pero en sus condiciones, no podía oponerse, tenia suerte de que los fantasmas no aparecieran desde hace un buen tiempo…

Abrió sus ojos, pero no estaba en su cuarto, más bien en una habitación oscura, ¿estará soñando, o será la realidad?, no lo sabía, vio hacia el suelo, ahí se reflejaba el, observo que estaba convertido en un fantasma, levanto la mirada, ahí se encontraba una persona encapuchada, a unos centímetros de él, este le dio un gran susto, pero segundos después, tuvo curiosidad de quien era, trato de quitarle su capucha pero este le detuvo la mano rápidamente, levanto su mirada y solo se observaba unos ojos rojos, Danny tenia ahora miedo, trato de zafarse de la mano del encapuchado, pero este apretaba mas y mas su muñeca, hasta comenzarle a hacer daño al joven fantasma.

Danny observo como su guante se tornaba rojo… ¿acaso era tanta la presión que le ponía que hasta sangraba? No, era algo más… algo maligno… El joven no podía aguantar mas, sentía que le arrancaba la mano, así que decidió atacar con su mano libre, lanzando una esfera de energía ectoplasmica, pero antes de atacar, con la luz de la esfera, ilumino todo el lugar, observo a su alrededor, olvidándose del dolor, reconoció el lugar, estaba en la habitación de Sam…

-¿Pero que… que está sucediendo? – pregunto confuso

Volteo nuevamente para ver a la persona encapuchada, pero ya no se encontraba allí, sobo su muñeca con su otra mano, le dolía ahora un poco, era ridículo sentir dolor en un sueño, pero esto parecía real.

Observo la puerta que se encontraba delante de él, vio como la perilla se movía, la puerta se abrió…

-…¿Sam…? – menciono viéndola entrar

-_Danny…_ - camino hacia el

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Sam! – trato de abrazarla, pero la joven pelinegra lo traspaso… Danny volteo, ahí se encontraba el, sentado en la cama de la joven – ¿pero… que?

-_Gracias por esperar_ – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Daniel  
-_No te preocupes, pero será mejor que hagamos el proyecto ya, no querremos que se haga muy tarde _– dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

-Esto yo lo recuerdo… fue antes de que desapareciera Sam… - dijo mientras observaba la escena

-_Sí, tienes razón, aunque debo decir que es la primera vez que dejo para el último un proyecto_ – dice con un tono divertido pero a la vez preocupante  
_-…Lo siento, no quiero que repruebes por mi culpa, si no terminamos, diré que lo hiciste tu sola, para así te den todos los puntos a ti_ – dice agachando su mirada  
-_No Danny, no es necesario, somos un equipo, y prometo que tendrás una muy buena calificación, además, un invento no es tan difícil de hacer_  
_-¿Tienes alguna idea?_  
-_No, pero tenemos toda la tarde para pensarle, jajá_ – dijo mientras reía divertidamente  
-_Sabes… tengo que decirte algo ahora mismo_  
_-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? _– pregunto una vez seria  
-_Pues… yo… quiero decir… nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… y hemos sido mejores amigos… pero…_ - sonríe – _bah… no es nada importante_  
-_Danny… si es algo importante, y te recomiendo que lo digas ya… quien sabe, quizás y mañana ya no esté _– dijo con una sonrisa, observando directamente a los ojos de Danny

-¿Ella lo sabía? – Se pregunto sorprendido – no… seguro fue algo que dijo inesperadamente – se contesto

-_Sam…_ - se acercaba lentamente a la joven - _yo… yo te…  
_-_Si… ¿Danny…?_ - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el  
-_Yo te…  
-¡Sam!, ¡Sam! Abre la puerta, te llaman por teléfono_ – avisaba el padre de la joven, del otro lado de la puerta

Sam y Danny rápidamente se separaron, sonrojados

-_Ah… luego vuelvo  
_-_Eh… a sí, claro…_ - dijo desanimado, mientras la observaba salir de la habitación  
-_No estés así, no estás solo_ – dice riendo, saliendo completamente de la habitación

-¿Qué? – pregunto observando la puerta por donde salió – No puede verme… eso creo… - se dijo a sí mismo, despues agacha su mirada, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla – ¿por qué no se lo dije en ese momento!? – Dijo cayendo de rodillas, golpeando una vez el suelo – Tenía razón, el día siguiente no se presento a la escuela, el segundo día, empezamos la búsqueda, la cual duro todo un mes, el siguiente mes pusimos los carteles, yo fui a buscarla en la zona fantasma, no estaba allí… ¿¿¡¡¡Donde estas!!!?? – grito al, ahora vacio…

-Serás fuerte, pero en sentimientos, eres débil – dijo una voz enfrente de el  
-¿Qué? – levanto la mirada, era la misma persona encapuchada - ¡Lárgate de aquí! – grito desesperado  
-Vaya chico fantasma, se nota que tu mayor debilidad son tus sentimientos  
-¿Y que? – dijo levantándose, mostrando furia en sus ojos  
-¿Quieres que regrese?  
-¡Es imposible!  
-No, para mí no  
-¡Eso dices, seguro eres un fantasma!  
-Podría decirse… un fantasma que puede traer lo que tú quieras…  
-…- Miro hacia el suelo – enserio… ¿puedes hacerlo? – voltea a ver al encapuchado, quien ahora mostraba sus ojos, eran de color rojo  
-Sí, pero cada labor necesita su recompensa  
-¿Y cuál es esa recompensa?  
-… Tu alma…  
-¿¡Que!?  
-Digamos que es un sacrificio, tu alma por ella…  
-Pero, entonces… - aprieta sus puños – eso significa que ni aun así, podre estar con ella…  
-Oh no, no digas eso… cada recompensa se tarda en dar… te daré 5 horas, para que pases tiempo con ella… luego, desaparecerás…  
-Pero… no es suficiente tiempo…  
-¡ACEPTA! – Grita - Es mi mejor oferta…

-Responde, di que sí, yo se que lo deseas, que lo anhelas… así que, solo dame tu alma, y yo te daré su vida – dice poniendo su mano frente a el  
-Yo… - observo su mano, era roja, parecía escamosa - … ¿que eres…?  
-Dame tu mano…  
-Yo… está bien… pero cumple tu promesa – dice serio, aceptando el trato de aquella persona

Daniel apretó aquella mano, después, comenzó a sentirse debilitado, se transformo, dejando ahora al joven pelinegro, de ojos azules… cerró los ojos… cayó al suelo… lo único que escucho al final, fue una risa malévola…

………………………………

-¿Danny?... ¿Danny?… - se escuchaba una voz

El joven pelinegro abrió lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue algo borroso… pero después, su imagen se aclaro, dejando ver a una joven de ojos violetas

-¿Quien… eres? – pregunto entre cortado  
-Soy yo, Sam… - dijo sin entender por que la pregunta del ojiazul  
-¿¡¡¡Que!!!? – grito, levantándose del suelo repentinamente – S… ¿¡¡Sam!!? ¿Enserio eres tu? – pregunto aun sin creerlo, se tallo los ojos pero aun seguía viéndola – no… ¡no es verdad!  
-Pues si es verdad -dijo mientras se levantaba - aun no entiendo cómo es que aparecí… - silencio… no pudo completar su frase ya que sintió los labios de el joven, rosando con los suyos

Danny la tomo de la cintura, mientras que ella, con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, así estuvieron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que necesitaron aire y se separaron, la ojivioleta se recargo en el pecho del joven, mientras que este la abrasaba

-Pensé que ya nunca iba a volver a verte… - comento el joven  
-Jeje… no es fácil deshacerse de mí, ¿sabes? – dijo con un tono divertido  
-Si… pero – la observa a los ojos – no me dejes solo otra vez  
-Tratare de no hacerlo… - dijo con una sonrisa  
-Por cierto – voltea a su alrededor – ¿en donde estamos?  
-¿No ves? Estamos en la zona fantasma  
-¿Qué? – observa nuevamente a su alrededor – pues una parte que no había visto… ¿pero como llegue aquí?  
-No lo sé, yo también llegue sin saber cómo… recuerdo que me iba a tomarme una ducha, cuando entre, como el espejo de mi baño queda, abriendo la puerta, enfrente, vi a una persona… o una cosa, voltee rápidamente pero después… todo se puso negro  
-¿Que? ¿Y podrías describirlo?  
-Usaba una capucha… así que no vi nada más  
-¿¡Que!? O no… - dijo pensando – ¿te dijo algo?  
-Cuando desperté, aparecí aquí… me dijo que me necesitaba aquí para que no estropeara sus planes… no me conto cuales  
-Espera… entonces… ¿¡todo esto fue un plan!? – se pregunto  
-¿Esto? ¿Como que esto? – pregunto confusa  
-Sí, ¡hace más de un año y medio desapareciste! Cuando paso el año, como nunca se te encontró, te dieron por muerta, se te busco por tierra, aire y mar, yo te busque aquí en la zona fantasma, no te encontré… lo siento mucho… - dijo mientras agachaba la mirada  
-No… no te preocupes… al menos lo intentaste, este lugar es grande, así que no te culpo  
-Gracias Sam… pero… aun así… lo lamento…  
-Sigue contando… todo eso paso en un año, pero ¿que sucedió en los meses siguientes?  
-Ah… como no te encontrábamos, se te dio por muerta, a tus padres ya no les interesaba nada, no aceptaban contratos, ni cosas así, Tucker y yo los visitábamos, para darles apoyo, fue extraño las veces que íbamos, me trataban como si yo fuera su hijo… quizás por que yo era tan cercano a ti… después de unos meses… empecé a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza, diciéndome que podía traerte a la vida, solo si yo aceptaba… realmente pensaba que era una cosa de mi cabeza, pero un mes después, lo seguía escuchando, hasta que, en un sueño, vi supuestamente al sujeto que estaba hablándome, era un encapuchado, me dijo que si aceptaba, te devolvería a la vida, pero yo debía entregar la mía…  
-¿¡Que!? Pero… ¿no lo hiciste verdad?  
-Lo siento – dijo en un tono bajo  
-No… no es verdad… ¿¡¡¡porque!!!? – le grito – ¿¡porque lo hiciste!? – le grito aun mas fuerte – dime cual fue la razón, ¡yo no valgo tu vida! Porque demonios lo…  
-¡Porque te amo! – grito, callando a la ojivioleta  
-Pero… yo…  
-Lo siento, pero necesitaba decírtelo… y además, yo daría todo por ti – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrasarla  
-No, yo debería disculparme… todo fue mi culpa…  
-No digas eso… ya que eso es mentira… - la beso en la frente – mejor vámonos de aquí… - dijo mientras se transformaba

Una hora después, llegaron al portal del laboratorio Fenton, Danny atravesó el techo junto a Sam en sus brazos, la llevo a la entrada de su mansión, Sam toco la puerta, mientras que Danny se destransformaba.

Minutos después, una pareja abrió la puerta, al hacerlo, cambiaron sus tristes rostros por una llena de impacto y alegría, ahí estaba, su hija, por la que tanto habían sufrido, sin decir una sola palabra, la abrasaron fuertemente, Danny solamente los observaba con una amplia sonrisa…

-¡¡Sam!! ¡O hijita! ¿Como es que llegaste aquí? – pregunto su madre  
-Me ayudo Danny, gracias a él, volví – dijo separándose de ella  
-¿Enserio? ¿Y donde esta?  
-Está aquí, alado – voltea a verlo – mío… - dijo pero sin encontrarlo

Paso su mano por donde estaba el ojiazul, quizás solo estaba en modo de invisibilidad, si fuera intangible, sentiría una presencia allí, pero esta vez no sintió nada

-¿Donde esta?... – se pregunto

-_Recuerda… di mi vida por ti, así que ya no podre estar contigo… lo lamento…_

-¿Danny? – observo al cielo – ¡¡¡Danny!!! – grito su nombre

-_Esa fue my historia, ahora estoy dentro de las llamas, realmente no se si odiar o agradecer esto a la persona que lo hizo, salvo la vida de la persona a la que amo... pero ahora yo lo eh de recompenzar..._

_____________________  
Don`t kill me!! no me maten!! soy muy joven! T-T xDD  
espero que les haya gustado xD plis, dejen Reviews  
P.D: La trama la saque con la cancion "Inside the fire" de Disturbed


End file.
